


Whatever It Takes

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Community: trueblood100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Sookie spend some time totally alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Whatever It Takes  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill and Sookie spend some time totally alone.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com) and [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

A smile curled the corners of his mouth as he stepped out into the bright moonlight. Bill was happy. He and Sookie would spend the next two weeks, totally alone without interference from anyone... human or vampire, under the completely common name of Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Sookie glanced over her shoulder at her ‘husband’. “Why, Mr. Smith, I think you’re enjoying playing this name game.”

Bill quickly pulled her towards him and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. “Not at all, Mrs. Smith. I am simply willing to do whatever it takes to spend time alone with you.”


End file.
